


Boredom

by Kenzie_Kennity



Series: Max Dennis and the Island of Misfit Saints [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Profanity, Spoilers, game relevant violence reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the boss being bored and ends with her sharing small bits of her life with Shaundi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> First Saints Row fanfic but not my last. My boss is named Maxine "Max" Dennis. Plenty of cursing and references to alcohol, violence and strippers.This and the rest of the works in this series will have spoilers for the first 3 games.

Fighting Syndicate had been fun. It gave the boss something to do and it gave the Saints a chance to prove that they hadn’t lost their touch. They may have gone ‘Hollywood’ but they were still a street gang. They may have lost their way for a little while, but they hadn’t forgotten the fundamentals, not really. 

They hadn’t forgotten how to takeover a fucking city, that’s for sure. 

Honestly, it had been that bastard Loren’s fault that Steelport was now theirs. They hadn’t even been thinking about Steelport, or any other town for that matter. They were too caught up in booking deals and promoting merchandise. Relaxing and enjoying being on top. They had been minding their own business. But that fuck just couldn’t let them have that, couldn’t let them finish their routine robbery. 

Not that it really mattered anymore. He was dead as hell, there was no point in dwelling. 

Still, going against them had reminded all of them of what mattered the most; that no one opposed the Saints and lived. And that was great, really, it was. But it was also over now and all they had was another city to keep under their control and not enough gangs willing to go against them. 

That left the boss bored out of her mind. 

“Sigh one more time and I swear to God, I’ll rip out your lungs.” Shaundi was personally tired of it. Everyone knew she was bored, she mentioned it several times a day. She’d suggested a couple heists, a couple of well off people to rob. The boss had shut them down, stating that small time shit was for ‘Pussies just starting out’ and not for an elite group such as themselves. 

Pierce had suggested she blow something up. 

Oleg had suggested that they go out and find some remaining Deckers to fight. None of those appealed to her. So they gave up and just let her be bored. Still, that gave her no right to irritate them. 

“Damn, girl. A bit harsh don’t you think?” Pierce understood the frustration, he did, but there was no reason to threaten bodily harm. He moved his rook forward before glancing back at her. Shaundi shot him a glare and raised his hands in surrender. “Alright.” He said. 

“Elections are comin’ up.” Boss said suddenly. Shaundi looked up from her book and blinked before turning to look at her boss. “Maybe I could run for a political office. City council or somethin’.” She continued. Shaundi tried, she did, but nothing could stop the laugh that bubbled up from within her. 

“Good one, boss.” She said going back to her book. 

“I’m serious.” It was indignant but it was immediate. 

“You? A city councilwoman? Why would anyone vote for you?” Shaundi asked. Boss shrugged.

“Because I’d be a good representative for the needs of the people?” she offered. Shaundi watched her and realized she was serious. 

“Nope. No. Not bein’ part of this. Pierce, stop your boss.” She said standing. 

“What? You not gonna vote for me!?” 

“Can’t hear you over the sound of my common sense!”

\--

“If you didn’t run around town, shooting random people and blowing up buildings, people would probably vote for you.” A random stripper told the boss later that evening. Even over the loud music, talking and bottles breaking because people were too drunk to hold them, she heard her clearly. She nodded, the woman had a point. 

“I just really need somethin’a pass the time.” She admitted. The stripper nodded and flopped into Boss’s lap. “I mean, I’m not gonna sell out any more than we already did,” she started. 

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Back in Stilwater, when I first started out? There was this fucker, Ben King, sure you’ve heard of him.” At the woman’s nod, she continued. “He was ruthless and fuckin’ terrifyin’. Grew up with stories of how if you were bad, Benjamin ‘Mothafuckin’ King would sneak into your window, rip out your windpipe and beat the shit outta you with it.”

“Wow.”

“Right?” Boss shrugged, accepting the half bottle of beer from Pierce and took a swing before handing it back. “Anyway, this dude starts cleanin’ up his act one day. Becomin’ the ‘sweetheart’ of my lovely city. The fuck man?”

“I don’t think anyone would buy you turnin’ a new leaf baby.” The other woman ran her hand through the boss’s hair thoughtfully. “But the Saints do patrol the streets to keep everyone safe from those other bastards so maybe…”

“You, move.” Shaundi broke in before Boss could respond. She pointed to the woman in her boss’s lap and glared. “You, follow me.” She waited impatiently as the other woman stood. “Some stray Deckers are stirring up shit.”

“Strays? What d’ya need me for then?”

“Because they’re knockin’ us down like we’re nothing.” She said stopping to pick out a gun from their shelf by the door. Boss made a sound of acknowledgement and grabbed a pistol. Shaundi smiled at her piece and nodded to herself. 

“Let’s go fuck up some Deckers.”

\--

Later that night, when several Deckers had been knocked down and a few recruited to the Saints, the boss stood out by the pool at Saints HQ. She observed the skyline of the city and let out a sigh, rubbing her throbbing arm. She looked down, seeing the blood through the gauze where a bullet had grazed her in the shootout. 

“Hiding from the party?” Shaundi’s voice reached her before her friend did. She smiled a little to herself but didn’t respond. “Really? You’re so bored that you’re not even celebrating taking back one of our ‘hoods?” Shaundi leaned against the railing with her. The boss turned to face her, leaning her elbow against the bar to support her weight. 

“Ever think we’re overexposed?” she asked suddenly. Her lieutenant looked her with a questioning expression. “We’re everywhere. Everyone knows who we are, hell you’ve had a dating show.”

“Have a dating show.” Her friend corrected. She shot her a look and Shaundi raised her hands in surrender. 

“We’re walkin’, talkin’ advertisements at this point.” She turned and looked back out at the skyline and sighed. “This is not where I promised to be.” She muttered. 

“What?”

“My mother,” she started quietly. She glanced behind them, making sure no one else was coming up behind. Still, she moved closer to Shaundi before glancing forward again. “I promised her I’d be somewhere good, where I was respected. This shit? Even after all this shit we’re still jokes.” 

Shaundi stood there a moment, absorbing what the boss was saying. The woman never talked about her family. For the longest time, she thought that her boss was alone with only the Saints as family. Brothers and sisters that she didn’t have. Now, hearing her mention her mother, she was curious. What kind of life had she come from?

“I think people respect us.” She said finally. Boss scoffed and she shook her head. “Really. They respect us…and fear us.” She added. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other’s company until the boss spoke up again. 

“I know shit’s been hard for you and I just wanna say thanks. For stickin’ this shit out.” She said quietly. She turned her head, meeting the other’s woman’s eye. “I know it was mostly for Joh-“

“Yeah, I wanted revenge. But even without it, I’m a Saint through and through.” She cut her off. They were quiet again for a few moments before Boss broke the silence again. 

“So, my mother hates purple. Called me yesterday just to remind me. Says every time she turns a corner, she sees one of us with that ‘hideous color just there on billboards’ and curses us in Spanish.” She shook her head with a grin. “Well, as much as she can. She tried to learn for my father but kinda stopped when he left. His family taught me though, they refused to leave like he did.” She confessed. 

“They spoke Spanish?”

“They’re Cuban.” She said leaning back and tapping the bar she’d just been leaning on. “Proudly, taught me all kinds of stuff about where my father was born. Pretty cool shit.” She said with a smile. She turned to leave. “Loosen up and come party. I promise to keep Josh away from you.”

“If you don’t, I swear I’ll…” her voice trailed off as the boss opened the door and laughed.


End file.
